


Quirks

by Meandering_Mads



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory, director sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meandering_Mads/pseuds/Meandering_Mads
Summary: A fluffy piece about the little things each member of the trio does that the others find adorable.





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Alex has always had a thing for pulse points and heartbeats.

One thing Lucy and Maggie came to associate with Alex was her need to feel for pulse points.

  
It started out simple enough; light brushes of her thumb over their wrists, soft nuzzles of her nose and lips over their necks. Eventually it became more obvious. The need to keep her thumb over that soft junction in Maggie’s wrists that vibrated with her heartbeat when Alex was sitting in the hard, plastic chair beside her hospital bed. The way she clutched at both of their wrists, pulling them tight to her chest as they held her when the day had been just a little too much and she couldn’t hold the sobs back. The comfort she got when she buried her face in Lucy’s neck as she allowed Alex to come after a long, long build up.

  
At first Maggie thought it was just the doctor in Alex. The fundamental need to make sure her girls were alive, okay, and not going anywhere. But after Lucy had seen Kara and Alex reunite after a few close calls, the way they both searched for each other’s heartbeats, she knew it was something more.

  
They didn’t get a chance to ask until a few weeks later.

  
Maggie was making dinner, Lucy and Alex watching from the bar, bickering softly with one another when Kara flew in. It was nothing major, just a quick visit before Kara was off to Lena’s, but as she was leaving, Lucy saw it again. The way Alex grabbed her wrist, fingers finding her pulse. She held it for few seconds before bringing it to her lips for a quick kiss. They walked towards the balcony laughing, then Kara was gone, and Alex was returning to the kitchen.

  
“Why do you do that?” Lucy finally asked.

  
“Do what?” Alex asked, one eyebrow arched almost comically.

  
“That thing you do with pulse points. You’re always seeking them out and touching them.”

  
Alex looked down sheepishly. “You noticed?”

  
“It’s a little hard not to,” Maggie said, her back still to them as she stirred something on the stove.

  
“It’s only with us though. And Kara,” Lucy added.

  
Alex nodded, sitting back down on the stool. “You know how Kara uses my heartbeat to calm down, to center herself?” She asked.

  
Lucy nodded as Maggie let out a soft “mmhhmm.” She pulled dinner off the heat of the stove before turning to give Alex her full attention.

  
“Well it was a little after she landed when she started that. She was having a lot of trouble controlling her powers, and it seemed like new ones just kept popping up. It was completely over-whelming and she was so scared.” Alex paused, both her girls nodding to continue.

  
“One night, after she had just gotten her freeze breath and couldn’t control it, she was frantic. It just kept coming out with her normal breath. You wouldn’t believe how many things she froze.” Alex let out a small chuckle. “She was so scared she was going to hurt someone. Hurt me. And I just pulled her into my lap and held her and made her listen to my heart. She pressed herself right against me and it worked. Eventually, she calmed enough to get a handle on her breath. But we just stayed there, for what seemed like hours. Her just taking comfort in my heart and me just holding her, keeping her steady. It became a ritual after that; anytime she was overwhelmed or scared or not in control, she’d just listen to my heartbeat, whether right there pressed against me or halfway across the state.”

  
“That’s sweet,” Maggie said, rubbing her hand up and down Alex’s arm.

  
“Still doesn’t explain your infatuation with pulse points though.” Lucy said.

  
Alex let out a soft chuckle. “I’m getting there, have some patience.”

  
“Anyway,” Alex continued with a playful glare towards Lucy. “After dad passed away, I started to spiral. I would get panic attacks. Bad ones. Once Kara found me in the bathroom, curled up on the floor. She said she’d heard my heartbeat and it was way too fast. I remember I couldn’t breathe, and I felt like I was gonna suffocate. I just…couldn’t fix it, I couldn’t breathe.”

  
Lucy pulled Alex closer, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

  
“She pulled me onto her lap like I had done to her and tried to get me to listen to her heart. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t hear anything over the roar of my own heart pounding in my ears. So, she grabbed my hand and put it around her wrist, pushing my fingers to her pulse point. She told me to feel it then. Just focus and feel. And eventually it worked. I calmed down, matched my breaths to hers and got out of it. And it just became a thing after that; when I needed her, when I was scared or stressed or overwhelmed she’d just give me her wrist and it would work.”

  
Alex shrugged pulling away from their hands a bit to look them in the eye. “I guess it just became a habit.”

  
“A comfort,” Maggie added, smiling her dimpled smile.

  
Alex nodded and matched hers with a small smile, before she shook her head a bit and started to backtrack. “I don’t have to do it, I mean most of the time I don’t even notice I’m doing it, but I can try to be more…”

  
Both Maggie and Lucy shook their heads vehemently. Lucy pulled Alex back into her arms

.  
“Of course we don’t want you to stop. It gives you comfort, helps you. We love that,” Lucy said.

  
Maggie nodded from across the counter, as she reached forward and grabbed both of Alex’s hands into her own. “We just wanted to know the story. It seemed like an important one.”

  
“And it was,” Lucy mumbled from where her lips were pressed to Alex’s temple.

  
They all smiled at one another, basking in the moment, before Lucy pulled back, turning to Maggie. “Alright, enough of this. Is dinner ready?”

  
Alex snorted as she rolled her eyes. Maggie smacked Lucy with the dish towel in her hand.

  
“You’re unbelievable.” Maggie chuckled as she turned back to dinner.

  
“But you love me,” Lucy retorted.

  
“That we do,” Alex agreed as she pulled one of Lucy’s hands in front of her. One hand playing with her fingers, the other pressed against her pulse point.


	2. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head tilt™

Anyone who was familiar with Maggie knew about the Maggie Head Tilt™. She practically copyrighted it.

  
It was always there. When she was confused. Head tilt. When she was surprised. Head tilt. When she was excited. Head tilt. When she was angry. Aggressive head tilt. When she was teasing. Seductive head tilt. When she was sad. Slow head tilt with big watery brown eyes. The death of anyone. Even in day to day conversation. Head tilt. It was always there, something she did always.

  
It came to be a pretty popular conversation topic.

  
When Maggie’s chief congratulated her on her third successful interrogation that week, her partner snarked that it was “only because of that dangerous head thing she does.” When Alex adamantly refused medical for the nth time, head held defiantly high as Kara and Lucy protested, Maggie swooped in and with a few simple words and a signature tilt and Alex stomped towards the med bay with a muttered “stupid head tilt” under her breath. When Lucy and Alex conceded to vegan lasagna for dinner as they all were leaving the DEO one night, Vasquez smirked as she stretched her hand out to collect Winn’s power-of-the-head-tilt bet money.

  
Everyone was aware of it. And everyone was affected by it.

  
Well almost everyone.

  
It was family game night. Everyone was there; Kara, Lena, Sam, Winn, James, J’onn, M’gann, Lucy, Maggie, and Alex.

  
Everyone was having a blast. Alex had hosted, and everyone chipped in to buy enough pizza and potstickers to feed an army. Lucy and Maggie had snagged enough beer to make everyone just past this side of tipsy, and M’gann had snuck in a bottle of alien alcohol. They had started the evening with Mario Kart, but after a much-too-close call from an overly competitive, drunk kryptonian, they quickly decided to switch to a less breakable game. A hilarious game of Pictionary ensued after, with enough video content filmed to blackmail them each for a year. Winn had even gotten a video of a very disgruntled Space Dad trying to draw and panamime Jurassic Park to his very less than sober children.

  
After James and Winn’s crushing defeat (of which everyone swears they cheated), the gang finally decided to end the night with the game of Life. Although with them nothing could ever be simple and after a few much-too-boring turns, new rules arose. Kryptonians got special benefits because of their basic immortality and powers, but each turn they had to surrender extra money for all the extra food and shirts (cough* Kara) they had to buy. Agents and Directors of the DEO got paid extra for their services but were forced to pay heavy medical bills periodically because of their frequent injuries from lack of safety gear in the field (cough* Alex put on a helmet).

Maggie got the right to stop and question a player every time they spun a 2 or 5 and if she deemed them breaking the law, she could fine them or suspend their next turn. M’gann, as the bartender, got $100 each time someone took a drink of their beer. Winn got to “hack” into someone’s “file” whenever they spun a 1 or 7 by asking a personal question that they had to answer. And James got a big bonus whenever something “important” happened and he snapped the shot. However, Lena, the brilliant CEO she was, was unsurprisingly ahead, even after the crazy rule change. Eventually, Winn being tired of her lead, declared an alien invasion, destroying the board and throwing out all kinds of crazy new rules.

  
Lucy and Maggie were quick to lose, escaping the madness the game had become. They were drunkenly curled around each other with Alex on Lucy’s other side only half focused on the game.

  
Suddenly, Maggie’s eyes lit up. “You know what sounds good?” At Lucy’s non-committal hum she continued. “Vegan ice cream.”

  
“Blahh,” Lucy groaned, making a face.

  
“Should I see if anyone else wants some?” Maggie asked, undisturbed by Lucy’s comment.

  
“Like anyone would want that,” Lucy said.

  
“I bet they would,” Maggie said confidently, despite her slight slur.

  
“ Ohh you’re so on,” Lucy said smirking.

  
And so, the bet was made. Maggie bet she could get every one of them here to try her ice cream, aside from Alex and Lucy because they already had. Lucy bet she couldn’t. Winner got the middle spot in bed that night.

  
“Watch and learn,” Maggie said, stumbling off to the freezer. She returned shortly after with a handful of spoons and her favorite vegan ice cream. She sauntered off to J’onn and M’gann first. With a few quick words, a head tilt, and the batting of her eyes, both of them took a bite.

  
Lucy looked on in shock, but quickly tried to shake it off as Maggie turned and sent her a smirk.

  
Next Maggie moved on to James and Winn. She had barely got the question out of her mouth before James jumped in, stating that this was his favorite brand and took a huge scoop. Winn hesitated, saying he really would rather have regular ice cream, but with one menacing head tilt, he acquiesced. He took a small bite and nodded happily although his face was scrunched up in disgust.

  
Finally, Maggie moved onto Kara, Sam, and Lena. Kara was drunkenly sprawled across her two girlfriends, mumbling happily about how pretty Lena’s hair was. With the mention of ice cream, she jolted up and quickly grabbed the spoon offered to her. In her drunken state, she didn’t even seem to notice it was vegan. After taking a few heaping scoops, she twisted and shoved a spoonful into Sam’s mouth. Sam scrunched up her nose, but swallowed it nonetheless.

  
“That still counts,” Maggie called as she spun quickly, tipping forward and toward the floor before she could even comprehend what had happened. Lena and Alex both bolted forward and caught her. Lena, being closer, grabbed her first and pulled her back up and onto the couch where she sat next to them.

  
Alex stood up to call it a night, but Lucy pulled her down with a quick whispered “not yet.” Alex looked to Lucy questioningly, before shrugging and turning her attention back to the game.

  
Lena, the soberest of them all, looked Maggie over before pulling the carton of ice cream from her hands. “I think you’ve had enough,” she said sweetly before looking over her shoulder at her two cuddling kryptonians. “Actually, I think we all have. Let’s call it a night.”

  
“Nooo!” Maggie whined, struggling like a petulant child in Lena’s arms. “You have’ta try my ice cream.”

  
Lena looked to Alex and Lucy for help, but all she was met with was snickering. She sighed. “I don’t want any right now.” She told Maggie.

  
Maggie tilted her head, stuck out her lip, and batted her eyes.

  
Lena shook her head with a laugh. “Sorry sweetie, it’s still a no.”

  
Maggie blinked a few times, her head tilting the other way unconsciously before widening her eyes comically in shock. “Wh…What?”

  
Lucy rolled off the couch laughing.

  
“I know that head trick you pull on everyone. Unless you’re a pouting kryptonian, I’m immune.” Lena said.

  
“Aha!” Winn shouted victoriously. “It doesn’t always work. Vas owes me fifty.”

  
“Yeah cause we’re your kryp-to-nite,” Kara slurred with heavy emphasis as she leaned across their laps to kiss Lena sloppily.

  
Maggie continued to stare on in shock.

  
After Kara’s kissing got a little too heavy, Lena stood and ushered them out the door with a quick “thank you” called over her shoulder. J’onn and M’gann stood up, saying a quiet good night before wrangling James and Winn out the door.

  
Alex smacked a still laughing Lucy as she passed her to sit with Maggie.

  
Maggie turned with tears in her eyes to face Alex. “It doesn’t always work,” She mumbled sadly.

  
Alex’s eyes widened in shock at the tears streaming down Maggie’s face, before she pulled her into her chest. “Ohh baby, it works on the people who matter.”

  
Maggie nodded against her chest with a small sniffle.

  
“Luce, get up here,” Alex snapped at a still laughing Lucy on the floor.

  
Noticing that it was serious, well as serious as a drunk Maggie could get, Lucy got up and sat on Maggie’s other side, pressing against her back. “It still works on us.”

  
Maggie nodded against Alex once more before stiffening and turning slowly to face Lucy.

  
“Does that mean I get the middle spot?” She asked mischievously.

  
“No,” Lucy started. “I won fair and square.”

  
Maggie tilted her head, jutting out her lip and batting her teary eyes as she had done with Lena.

  
“Oh, you little lynx,” Lucy quipped.

  
Maggie kissed her cheek chastely before darting off towards the bedroom.


	3. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's always been told that it makes her sound stupid; less than the perfect she needs to be.

Lucy was a very private person. She always had been.

  
First it was to keep her older sister off her back and out of her business. Then it was to keep her condescending, over bearing father at arms-length and limit his exposure to her life. Next, it was to keep her college professors and peers from knowing that yes, she’s that Lane, the sister of Lois and the daughter of the General. Then, in the army, it was to keep her home life and work life separate under DADT. Lately, it was to keep others from knowing of her work in a covert government organization.

  
So, basically most of her life was shrouded in secrecy. And she never let anyone into ALL parts of it. Well until she met Alex, that is.

  
Alex was a part of the secret government agency. She understood certain parts of her life where others could not. She broke though Lucy’s walls like they were made of paper.

  
And then came Maggie. Beautiful, detective Maggie who understood the struggles of DADT in law enforcement and got her like no one else had before. And the rest of her walls came crumbling down.

  
She let them both in instantly, let herself be open and vulnerable like she’d never been before. She let them see parts of her that no one had ever seen.

  
Her girls loved it. Alex loved the badass director she got to see at work, but she loved even more when they got home, and she became just Lucy, her beautiful girl. Maggie loved how confident she was in her daily life at home and at work, but she loved even more that Lucy felt safe and vulnerable enough to let go and relax around them. That she let them see a side of her she didn’t commonly show.

  
Lucy loved that they accepted her for who she was; for all her flaws and quirks.

  
Which is why a few days later, when they discovered a new one, she wasn’t that self-conscious; and was pleasantly surprised when they found it endearing rather than faulty as others had before.

  
They had been watching a documentary on the Middle East. The narrator talking about the religious beliefs and rituals that permeated the area. Lucy smiled as she thought of her mother.

  
Maggie, ever in tune to her girls, paused the documentary and nudged her gently. “What are you thinking about?” She asked curiously.

  
Lucy’s smile grew. “My mom. We used to pray together. Five times a day on a prayer rug, just like that.” She said, pointing to the tv screen.

  
“Tell us about her, about it?” Alex asked.

  
Lucy smiled as she positioned herself so she could look at both of them. “Well every morning she’d wake up with the sun to do her first prayer, Fajr. When I was really young I remember she’d only wake Lois up cause it was much too early for me. But when I turned five, she started waking me up too. She’d come into my room and sing softly to wake me up. Then Lois and I would follow her downstairs to our sunroom where everything was all laid out. We’d get on our rugs and repeat after her, slowly saying our prayers. And it was always so peaceful, and one of the only times Lois and I really got along.” Lucy chuckled, pausing as the memories overwhelmed her.

  
“Then she’d take us into the kitchen and make breakfast. Sometimes it was a huge spread, other times just cereal or fruit, but we always had fun. The next prayer was at noon. We’d eat a good lunch beforehand and then go in and lay our rugs back out. For some reason this was always my favorite. I think it had something to do with the light filtering in. I remember it looked so ethereal and my mom seemed almost angelic.” Lucy stopped once more to wipe a stray tear.

Maggie and Alex hugged her tightly, giving her the courage to go on.

  
“I was never really around for Asr. That was in the afternoon when I was napping or out playing with friends. I don’t remember it much.” Lucy trailed off, looking somber for a moment, before her eyes lit up

.  
“But Maghrib, that was next. This was probably my second favorite. Whenever we were home, or at least not out with others, Umi* would always grab our hands and drag us outside and tell us to find the best sp..spot to see the setting sun. Me and Lois we’d…we’d…” Lucy trailed off as she realized her mistake. She had just let herself slip and stutter. Her eyes went wide as she looked to her girlfriends to see if they’d notice.

  
Alex looked at her alarmed while Maggie looked concerned.

  
“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked as she rubbed Lucy’s arm gently.

  
“N…nothing,” Lucy stuttered and then cursed herself again.

  
Alex leaned forward, hand on her shoulder, “What is it?” Alex asked softly.

  
“It’s not a big deal,” Lucy chuckled self-deprecatingly. “I just got too caught up in the stuff about my mom and forgot to check myself and it just came out” Lucy rambled.

  
“What did?” Alex asked.

  
“My stutter,” Lucy replied.

  
Maggie and Alex stared at her completely confused.

  
“When I get too excited about something or go off on a long tangent sometimes I forget to focus on my words and my stutter slips out. I’ve had it since I was a kid, but I’ve learned to hide it because well, it makes me sound pretty stupid and in order to be where I’m at I can’t stutter and…”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Maggie interrupted. “Who says it makes you sound stupid?”

  
“Well no one lately, but when I was younger dad always...”

  
“So, this is the General’s doing,” Alex said, fuming a little.

  
“Luce, no one thinks you’re stupid, no one would even think any different of you if they heard you stutter.” Maggie tried to placate.

  
“Well yeah but it doesn’t sound very professional…” Lucy started.

  
“Do I sound stupid when I stutter?” Alex asked.

  
Lucy immediately shook her head. “Of course not!”

  
“Does Kara?” Maggie asked.

  
“No,” Lucy shook her head. “It actually makes her seem more puppy-ish and adorable,” Lucy grumbled.

  
“It does for you too babe,” Maggie added.

  
Lucy looked to Maggie, appalled. “I am not puppy-ish!” She growled.

  
Both Alex and Maggie laughed as Alex wrapped her arms around Lucy and pulled her back into herself. “No, but you are adorable.”

  
Lucy scoffed. “I am not adorable and thus the stutter can’t add to what is not there in the first place. Anyway, it makes me sound...”

  
Maggie cut her off once more. “Adorable.” She said as she nudged Lucy’s arm.

  
Lucy rolled her eyes playfully.

  
“No, but really,” Maggie continued. “You’re with us. We don’t want you to have to be on guard all the time, measuring your words and excitement. We love it that you feel free enough to talk about these things with us and would love it even more if you felt free enough to not censor yourself and stutter every once in a while. I mean I for one think it’s pretty cute that you get all excited and flustered.” Maggie said, her dimpled smile on full view.

  
Lucy still looked unsure.

  
“Babe, it’s like my pulse thing or Maggie’s head tilt. It’s just another thing that makes you you, another thing we absolutely adore.”

  
Lucy nodded, still not meeting their eyes. It would take some time to break years and years’ worth of habit and feel comfortable with it once more.

  
Alex nudged Lucy with the arms still wrapped around her waist. “Tell us more. You never did finish telling us what you and Lois did for the sunset prayer, Maghrib I believe.”

  
Lucy smiled, her eyes glowing with the delight of actually being listened to. “Yeah, so Lois and I also fought to see who could find the best spot. We would…”

  
And if she stuttered a few more times in the process, well her girlfriends both smiled encouragingly, squeezing her hand comfortingly, and listened just as intently as they were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Muslim nor do I speak Arabic so if I made any errors please let me know.  
> *Umi means mom or mother in arabic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so comment and criticism are appreciated.  
> Here's my tumblr if you wanna send me prompts or just give me a holler. http://www.tumblr.com/blog/meanderingmads


End file.
